Hospital-type CT and MRI slices were sent on tape to the Resource. Volumes were created using Spider and VoxelView. Scaling and rotation were used to merge the volumes. This enabled the correlation of x-ray structure with water and lipid content of the seeds. Some of the seeds subsequently successfully germinated, so comparisons with grossly normal seeds which did not germinate could be made.